Typically, a marine outboard engine can be displaced about a vertical axis to steer the watercraft, and about a horizontal axis to tilt and trim the outboard engine.
When rigging the watercraft, the user has to set the maximum steer and tilt positions. The maximum steer and tilt positions are chosen so that the cowling of the outboard engine does not abut with the deck of the watercraft. In the case of the watercraft having multiple outboard engines, for example, the maximum steer position is also set so that the outboard engines do not interfere with each other during steering maneuvers.
Currently, the methods to set (or calibrate) the maximum steer or tilt positions rely on mechanical stoppers and pressure transducers. The calibration is often cumbersome for the user and does not allow to set steer or tilt limit positions intermediate to the maximum steer and tilt positions.
Therefore, there is a need for an alternative method to calibrate steer and/or tilt of a marine outboard engine. There is also a need for a method for setting limit positions of a plurality of marine outboard engines.